


Golden Birthdays and Silver Foxes

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aging, Chick-Flick Moments, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, but in a light-hearted way, eferences to S8 ep3 Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean's 50th birthday should be the perfect event: bacon, cowboy movies and strippers. When a couple of chance comments remind him that he's aging but his husband never will, it threatens to ruin the whole day, but Cas has a confession or two that will make Dean feel all better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217
Collections: ProfoundBond Storytime





	Golden Birthdays and Silver Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Written live on the [Profound Bond Discord server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). Come join us if you're over 18 and love Destiel!

Dean's fiftieth birthday party was supposed to be fun. Sam and Cas had gone all out, starting with his favourite breakfast (a big pile of bacon), a movie marathon featuring all the greatest Westerns (culminating in Tombstone, because Cas really was his huckleberry), and a night out at a mixed-gender strip club (since Dean was now totally open about his appreciation for not just the ladies). Something didn't quite go as planned in the last part, though, because before he could even receive the offered lap dance from the very attractive young lady and gentleman dressed as a saloon girl and cowboy respectively- with full permission from Cas- he had stormed off back to the Impala with a threat to leave his brother and husband there if they didn't follow him quickly enough. Sam and Cas exchanged a worried glance before hurrying after him.

Back at the bunker, Sam made himself scarce; he had long since learned that when Dean was in a mood like this, only Cas could get through to him, and he'd lived with the two of them long enough to know that he did _not_ want to see Cas's methods. There was only so much bare angel ass a brother-in-law could stand to accidentally walk in on, after all. Cas appreciated the thought, but Dean had already shut himself up in their room, so it was unlikely that this conversation would end with energetic sex on the map table again. He stopped in the kitchen for a couple of beers and made his way to the bedroom.

Dean was sitting on the bed holding their wedding photo in his hands, tracing Cas's face with a fingertip. He took the offered bottle but set it on the nightstand without taking a sip. Cas sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

'I'm sorry you didn't have fun tonight. I thought you'd find it entertaining.'

'It was a good idea,' Dean shrugged. 'Maybe a decade or two ago it would've gone better.'

'Did the strippers do something to upset you? I saw them speak to you before the dance started, but I couldn't hear them over the music.'

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Dean groaned and set the picture down so he could put his head in his hands. 'The chick called me a silver fox, Cas. The guy said I looked hot for my age.'

'You're upset because they complimented you on your good looks and vitality?'

'No, I'm upset because they reminded me that I'm old!'

'Dean, we've been celebrating your fiftieth birthday all day. I thought you were already pretty aware of your age.'

Dean put his head in his hands. 'You don't get it, Cas.'

'I'm afraid I don't,' Cas agreed. 'To me you're as beautiful as the day I first touched your soul.'

Dean huffed a sarcastic laugh, still unable to take compliments well after all these years. He shook his head but didn't speak for a few more minutes. When he started again, he changed the topic. 'One time, Sammy and I did this hunt, it was connected to this football star, Brick Holmes, who had died and some creepy shit was going on with his donated organs. We went to interview his mom, and eventually it came out that he was an ancient Mayan who had made a deal with a god to be an immortal athlete. The woman turned out to actually be his wife, but since she got older and he didn't, they eventually had to pretend she was his mom instead.'

'OK,' Cas said, 'are you saying you want to find this god?'

'What? No, no.' Dean sighed. 'I'm just wondering, you know. Are we gonna have to do that eventually? Pretend that I'm your dad in public when I'm even older and more decrepit than I am now?'

'Dean, what are you talking about?'

'You're an angel, Cas! You're immortal. I'm just going to keep getting all wrinkly and eventually _all_ my hair is gonna go grey, if it doesn't fall out, and no way are people gonna believe that a hot young guy like you would be married to me.'

Cas tilted his head and squinted, a habit he still hadn't lost in his twenty years on earth trying to make sense of Dean's bullshit. Finally, he seemed to settle on something and stood up. 'I'll be right back.' He returned a few minutes later with a small, dusty box from the archives. 'I haven't opened this in a long time,' he said, brushing the dust off into the trash can before opening the lid. 'If this were a time for light-hearted banter, I would potentially make a comment about being your "boy toy" or "daddy kink" that would hopefully end in vigorous intercourse, but I think it's more appropriate to have a "chick flick moment" to make you understand.'

As he'd hoped, Dean smiled at all the air quotes and the reference to vigorous intercourse, because he liked it when Cas occasionally played up the clueless angel bit as an inside joke. The smile faded quickly, though, and Cas sat next to Dean on the bed with the box next to him. Reaching inside, he pulled out a couple of photographs. One was the picture they had taken at Bobby's house before the disastrous mission that killed Ellen and Jo, and the other looked like the quality you got from a disposable camera, a candid shot of Dean, Sam and Cas laughing together in the bunker. Judging by the other details, it must have been taken by Charlie, and they both felt a pang of sadness.

'Do you notice anything between these three pictures?' Cas asked, picking up the wedding photo to hold with the others.

'How'd you even get this picture?' Dean deflected, grabbing the apocalypse picture and studying it closely. 'I thought Bobby burned it.'

'He did, but I wanted a copy, so made myself one the negative.'

Dean shook his head. 'Why would you want to remember this?'

'I had a fun night. Ellen and Jo were good company, I felt useful for once, and I wanted to have a picture of you to look at.'

Dean allowed himself a little smile at that, but it immediately became a thoughtful frown. 'Man, it's been so long since you wore that outfit that I'd forgotten how scrawny you looked in that oversized trenchcoat.' He took the other photo from Cas's outstretched hand and compared them. 'But you kinda look bigger in this one. Different coat, I guess?' Cas waited, sure that the penny would drop eventually. 'Huh. It almost looks like you bulked up or something. Did you start workin' out after the apocalypse, babe?'

Cas rolled his eyes because it was the expected response to Dean's teasing smirk rather than any real frustration. 'I'm an angel, I don't need to work out. But I did enhance my vessel's musculature over time.'

'Did you get a self-tan too? You look paler in that first picture.'

'Jimmy had a naturally olive-leaning complexion, but he was very careful in the sunlight and always wore sunscreen. I enhanced the pigmentation of my skin a bit after a while.'

'Huh. Guess I never really noticed that. How come?'

This would be a bit of an embarrassing revelation, but Cas was willing to blush a bit to make Dean feel better. 'Gunner Lawless was a very muscular man. I didn't have the same build, but I could at least make myself a little more like him.'

'Gunner Lawless?' Dean asked with surprise.

'And Dr Sexy, or the actor who portrays him, is quite olive-skinned.'

Dean stared at him open-mouthed. 'Cas… are you sayin' that you made yourself buff and tan to be more my type?'

Cas shrugged and looked down at his hands. 'Short of getting a female vessel, it was the only thing I could think of to make myself more appealing to you.' Cas could feel himself blushing, one of the annoying little niggles of being permanently lower-powered, but it seemed to strengthen his point to Dean.

'Wow. I mean, first of all, home run, you are totally my type. But,' he added, tipping Cas's chin up with his finger, 'you already checked all the boxes before doing all of that. I told you how I almost came in my pants when you came bustin' into that barn.'

'I didn't know that _then_ ,' Cas grinned. 'Those aren't the only changes, though. Look closely.'

Dean examined the three photos, then looked at the real Cas, going back and forth several times. Cas could almost hear the _click_ in Dean's brain when he understood. 'You look older.'

'Yeah.'

'You told Jimmy that he wouldn't get older.'

'That was technically true. If I had chosen to do so, I could still have looked just as he did in 2008.'

'So what gives?'

Cas cupped Dean's cheek with one hand. 'I think you know.'

'Spending all that time with me really wore you down, huh?' Dean joked, but Cas knew it still wasn't time for banter.

'I chose to let my vessel age.'

'Why the hell would you do that, Cas?' Dean asked with a hitch in his voice.

'Well, I considered just becoming human so I could age with you naturally, but I decided there were too many benefits to staying an angel while you and Sam are alive. Aging my vessel lets me continue to stay with you without raising too many questions from the ordinary people who see us around. But mostly…' He gently removed the photos from Dean's hands and set them on the nightstand so he could bring those hands to his lips. 'Mostly I just wanted to follow the path of your life in any way I could. You retired from hunting, so I did. You kept getting older, so I did too.'

'Geez, Cas. You don't have to do that, I'd never ask-'

'Did you miss the part about it being _my_ choice, Dean?' Cas interrupted. 'There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Not having to worry about people someday thinking you're my elderly father is just an unexpected bonus.'

Dean laughed at that, and Cas felt the entire atmosphere of the room lighten. 'Yeah, definitely. But don't get me wrong, I'm not takin' daddy kink or the boy toy thing off the table just yet.' He waggled his eyebrows and leaned in for a kiss, which Cas happily accepted. 'So what did you mean by angel benefits? It's not like we're hunting anymore.'

'No, but my healing ability is still handy. It started as a way to justify to myself and to you why I should be allowed to stay with you once we defeated Chuck and Jack restored heaven, and it just became a habit. I unclog your arteries monthly so you can keep eating bacon, I practically rebuilt your liver, and I've prevented Sam's hairline from receding even further from his already significant forehead.'

The admission had Dean howling with laughter, gasping something about a five-head and knowing that mane wasn't natural. When he finally calmed down, he wrapped his husband in a hug. 'I appreciate it, sweetheart, but you know we didn't need you to do that stuff. You always had a home here.'

'Again, I didn't know that _then_ , not for sure anyway. And I'm happy to do it. I get some benefits as well, you know.' He arched his brow in the way he knew got Dean riled up. 'Or did you think men your age normally have refractory periods that allow them to orgasm three times in one night, multiple times a week?'

Dean slipped his hand up the back the Cas's t-shirt and started stroking the bare skin underneath. 'Honestly, I just thought that was my dick making up for a decade of wanting to fuck you and not being allowed to. I figured it would run out of steam eventually.'

'Nope,' Cas replied, running his hand over said organ. 'Not as long as I'm around to keep firing the coals.'

'Fuck, Cas,' Dean gasped as the hand on his dick rubbed more firmly.

'Hmm, yes, that _is_ a good idea. That was how I planned to finish your birthday celebration anyway.'

'Yeah? You got a special present for me?' Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'I do indeed.'

Dean swung his leg over to straddle Cas. 'Heh, I'm guessing the flexibility is another little mojo thing?'

Cas grabbed Dean's ass and thrust their hips together. 'Like I said… plenty of benefits for me. Would you like your present now?'

Dean wiggled a little in Cas's lap. 'Yeah I do. Is it a _big_ , _hard_ present?'

'Actually, it's a pretty small, satiny, pink present,' Cas corrected him. 'And if I'm being honest, it's more of a present for _me_.'

Dean groaned when Cas pulled a tissue paper-wrapped bundle from under his pillow. 'You gonna fuck me in my new panties, Cas?'

'I am absolutely going to do that, yes.'

'Then it definitely sounds like a present for me.'

Cas didn't try to argue, mainly because Dean chose that moment to initiate a deep, dirty kiss that made his head spin. It was broken only to allow them to pull their shirts off, and again when they realised their pants would come off faster if they just stood up for a few seconds. As soon as they were naked, Dean quickly jumped back onto the bed and got on all fours.

'Gorgeous,' Cas murmured, kneeling on the bed and running his hand the length of Dean's back and along the curve of his ass. 'You will always be the most stunning creature I have ever seen.'

'Even when I'm so wrinkly that I'm just one giant wrinkle?'

'Even then. Your soul doesn't age, and that's what shines out to me the most, my beloved. That said…' Cas gave Dean's ass a playful smack. ' _This_ is a close second.'

'Yeah, yeah. You just gonna look at it and talk about it, or are you gonna do something with it?' He wiggled his ass to provide extra inducement, and Cas took the bait. He had originally planned for a long, languorous lovemaking session, but decided that didn't fit his current mood or the added reassurance he was sure Dean needed.

'You haven't even put the panties on yet, Dean. The deal was to fuck you while you wear them.' He dangled them on one finger and Dean snatched them up, quickly slipping them on before getting back into position. 'I'm feeling very impatient tonight, my love. What about you?'

'Yeah, Cas, just want you in me quick,' Dean whined. 'Want you to go hard.'

'I know you do. I want it too. Normally I would love to open you up slowly, build up to it, but tonight-' With a burst of angel mojo to ease the way, Cas pushed completely into Dean in one smooth motion.

'Oh fuck, yes!' Dean cried out, and with each increasingly harder thrust, his gasps and moans grew harsher and louder.

'Dean,' Cas panted, 'would this be a good time to try out that new kink?'

Sam was a bit worried. Dean had seemed really upset, and he hadn't heard a peep from either him or Cas since they got home. He figured they'd at least have gone to the kitchen by now to eat Dean's birthday pie, but there was no sign of them there. Concerned, he went back to the dormitory corridor and started towards their room. He was still a couple of doors away when he heard it: Dean shouting, 'Oh yeah, daddy, fuck me good!' followed by Cas's orgasm growl (yeah, he wasn't too happy that he already knew what that was either, _thank you very much_ ).

Spinning on his heel with that big fat pile of NOPE burned into his brain, he returned to the kitchen, grabbed the pie, a fork, and a bottle of bourbon, and returned to the safety of his room and his noise-cancelling headphones on a mission to learn if it were possible to get drunk enough to get a retrospective memory blackout.

In the end, Cas and Dean decided that daddy kink probably wasn’t really their thing. It had been a bit of fun in context, but it hadn't really added that much to the experience. Now that Dean knew Cas was aging, the angel sped up the process a little to make it more obvious, and within a few months, he had greying temples and a touch of salt and pepper in his scruff. They were sitting at the kitchen table when Dean really noticed it, and he brushed his hand over the sexy stubble.

'Well hello daddy,' he joked. Cas just rolled his eyes, but for some reason Sam shrieked, jumped from his stool, and ran off down the hall yelling something about his salad. 'That was weird.'

Cas shrugged. 'I guess Sam isn't into daddy kink.'


End file.
